Wiccan magic meets Wizarding magic
by Dark Goddess2000
Summary: Phoebe saw what happened in Harry's life and now the Charmed Ones want to help change it so they go to the past to help. What surprises will they get on the way to saving the future? Will they fall in love? Will they make the future better... or will they just make it worse? Read to find out! UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Premonition

Wiccan magic meets Wizarding magic

Phoebe's Pov

We just vanquished another demon and I was walking to my room when the Book of Shadows pages started flipping "_I wonder what they want_." I thought to myself as I walked over to the book, laid my hands on the book and gasped as I was sucked into a premonition

[Start Vision]

This woman with dark red hair and stunning green eyes ran past me carrying a baby into what looked like a nursery and this man with unruly black hair and hazel eyes was running up the stairs after her when I heard someone say what sounded like Avada Kedavra and a flash of green light hit the man and he fell to the floor dead and this person in a cloak with a… wand? Walked up the stairs and blasted the door to the nursery down and I followed him into the nursery and saw the woman standing in front of the baby.

"Move out of the way you silly girl and let me kill the child." The person with the snake like voice said

"Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead -"The woman pleaded

"This is my last warning –"He told her

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything -…" She begged

"Avada Kadavra!" He said and the flash of green light hit her and I gasped as she to fell dead to this evil monster and then he pointed his wand thingy at the baby and said those evil words.

"No!" I screamed but the curse rebounded off the baby and hit the monster and the only proof of him being there was the cloak, the two dead bodies and the scar on the baby's forehead.

[Change Vision]

Now I was in a graveyard with two boys, the first boy had unruly black hair and beautiful green eyes and was on the ground holding his head in pain, I recognized him as the baby from before, and the second boy had neat brown hair and pretty grey eyes and kept asking him what was wrong and then this rat like man came out holding this small freaky thingy that told him to kill the second boy which he did, uttering those horrible words, making me flinch.

"Cedric!" Harry yelled out in pain as he watched the boy crumble to the ground.

[Change Vision]

Now I was in this dark place where a bunch of people with the wand thingy's were fighting and I looked around for Harry, spying him fighting a blonde man with the help of another man with shaggy black hair and stunning grey eyes who sent the blonde flying on his ass when this woman with curly black hair appeared out of this back smoke and shrieked those horrible words, causing him to stumble back into this veil thing, Harry staring after him in horror.

"No Sirius!" Harry screamed, trying to go after him when this guy with light brown hair and scars all over his face grabbed him, making me breathe a sigh of relief.

[End Vision]

"Phoebe, sweetie, are you okay?" Piper asked me as her, Paige and Leo all looked at me, worried and concerned

"What was your vision about?" Leo questioned

"This poor boy, Harry, everybody he cares about has been killed by this evil… thing! We have to help him." I said firmly as I looked through the book and came upon just the spell I needed

"The spell to go back in time?! Are you crazy?!" Leo cried out, incredulously

"Leo, we have to help him and this is the only way. I know that it's reckless and that we shouldn't mess with time but you didn't see this vision, it was terrible and painful and I didn't even know these people, I can only imagine how much it must have hurt for him. He's just a kid, Leo, but he's already been through so much and lost so much, imagine if it was Wyatt or Chris, wouldn't you want someone to help them, no matter what?" I asked

"Yeah, I would. Okay, let's do this." Leo agreed, before looking up at the ceiling sharply as we heard a jingle, "What?! But- sigh… fine. I can't go, I'm sorry, they're not letting me."

"Well, that sucks. Piper, if you don't want to come anymore, that's fine, I understand." I told her and she looked back at Leo, sadly, before shaking her head, determined.

"No, like you said, if this was Wyatt or Chris, I would want someone to help them… no matter what. So, let's do this." Piper said, kissing Leo goodbye, taking Chris from him, and Paige orbed our stuff up her as I packed our magical supplies before we all gathered back around the book and started chanting:

"_The bond which was not to be done,_

_Give us the power to see it undone_

_And turn back time to whence it was begun."_ We chanted and while we were still in the attic it was in a different time

"What time do you think we're in?" Paige asked but her voice sounded different, younger, I spun around confused, only to stumble back in shock when I saw my sisters looking like teenagers, only not gothic and nerdy like they were before, acting on a hunch I looked down and saw my chest significantly smaller, exactly the same size it was when I was a teenager, I looked over at Piper, worried about the boys, sighing in relief when I saw that they were still kids, my sisters and I looked at each other before uttering the same word, "Crap."

* * *

><p>After bumping into Grams and explaining ever thing, she told us about wizards and their world and we came up with a plan, which was something we had forgotten to do before we said the spell, Grams would pose as our mother and get a job as a teacher at Hogwarts so she would be able to help us and we could see the boys who would be posing as our little cousins on our father's side and who automatically bonded with Piper, seeing her as their mother, which would hopefully allow us to avoid any awkward questions. We would be going to Diagon Ally tomorrow to get our supplies, hopefully we would get to meet Harry's parents.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	2. Meeting the past

Wiccan magic and Wizarding magic meet

Phoebe's Pov

First we went to the book shop where I saw three familiar looking boys so I went over to them "Excuse me? Hi, do you guys know where I could find these books are?" They all looked up, the grey eyed boy looked me up and down, checking me out, making me feel a little uncomfortable and the sandy haired one noticed and gave me an apologetic smile before hitting his friend over the head, snapping him out of it and I gave him a relived and thankful smile just as Paige came up behind me, talking about something called Quidditch… whatever that is.

"Hello, love, you must be an exchange student, are all Americans as pretty at you?" The grey eyed one flirted, sliding up next to her, throwing an arm over her shoulders

"Don't call me love." Paige told him, taking his arm off her shoulders, holding it like it was diseased

"Ha! Looks like you finally got turned down, Black." A red head girl said, chuckling, I recognized her as Harry's mother.

"Hi, I'm Paige, this is Phoebe." Paige told her, extending her hand for the girl to shake

"Hi, I'm Lily, pleasure to meet both of you." Lily introduced herself, shaking both of our hands

"I'm Sirius and this is James and Remus and Peter." Sirius said, butting into the conversation, throwing an arm around Paige as James did the same with Lily, causing both red heads to glare at them.

"Go away!" Paige and Lily snapped in unison

"Hi, nice to meet you, sorry about my sister." I greeted with a laugh

"Hi Phoebe, nice to meet you as well, sorry about my friends." Remus said, laughing along with me as we watched them interact, amused.

"Oh, feisty, I like." Sirius flirted, grinning at her

"Oh, annoying, I don't like." Paige insulted, making Lily laugh, I had a feeling that they were going to get along great, I just didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"How about you go out with me?" Sirius asked, arrogantly, wow, he just doesn't take a hint, does he?

"How about I don't, you arrogant toe rag." Paige snapped, making Lily laugh even harder, I could defiantly see the similarities between the two, especially since Paige still had her hair dyed red.

"Hey Lily, do you think you could help us find these books?" I asked before Sirius could retort

"Sure, let me see your schedule." She told me, smiling kindly, before looking over it

"What year are you guys in?" She asked, curiously

"Paige and I are in Fifth but our other sister, Piper is in Sixth." I told her

"That's awesome; you and Paige will be in the same year as us. Finally I'll have some girls to talk to." Lily said, really excited, I looked over at Paige and saw a devious smile on her face as she leaned in so the guys couldn't hear and whispered in Lily's ear, causing her to smirk. Oh, this couldn't be good, please don't let me be involved, please? I've been a good witch… mostly… depending on your matter of opinion.

"I'm sorry, I was a little mean, maybe I could repay you somehow?" Paige said, seductively, causing Sirius' eyes to widen and he swallowed heavily.

"James, I'm sorry too, I was really mean to you. Maybe we could do something later?" She whispered in his ear with suggestion clear in her voice, dragging her finger down his chest, making him shiver and stutter. Laughing, I went up to Remus, who abruptly stopped laughing, looking nervous, I didn't want to embarrass him so instead I asked "Can you show me where these books are, please?"

"Yeah sure." He said with a smile but he looked a little disappointed so I brushed my lips across his cheek, meeting his eyes slightly, feeling butterflies fluttering in my stomach, "Thanks." I breathed, watching his eyes flutter close for a second

"My pleasure, love."

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	3. Sorting

Wiccan magic and Wizarding magic meet

Phoebe's Pov

"Where's my shoes?!"

"Where's Chris's diaper bag, Piper?!"

"I thought I told you to get that ready last night!" Was the first sounds that I heard when I woke up and rolled out of bed this morning

"Well, this is gonna be a great day." I muttered sarcastically before remembering that I would get to see Remus again and for some reason that made me more excited to get ready and with that in mind I started tearing through my room to pack and get ready (I really should have packed yesterday like Piper)

[On the Train]

We had all got on the Train and Paige and I started looking for Lily and the boys and after a few seconds we meet up with Lily and then Remus and his friends called from ahead of us so we went to sit with them and introduced them to Piper and as soon as they were all introduced Sirius had to start flirting with Paige and James with Lily.

"Well this is going to be an eventful ride." I said to Remus in a sarcastic voice and he laughed (Which made my heart flutter) but boy was I right it was an eventful ride Sirius and James kept flirting and asking Paige and Lily on dates and Paige and Lily kept saying no and telling them that if they didn't stop asking them they'd hex them (I'm starting to wonder how Lily and James get together.)

"Engorgio!" Paige shouted waving her wand at Sirius causing his head to enlarge at the same time Lily pointed her wand at James and shouted "Densaugeo!" Causing his teeth to enlarge and we all started laughing at their expenses. We eventually got off the train, Paige, Piper, and I had to go on the boats with the first years, we all went together and when we got to the school this strict looking teacher called McGonagall brought us into the great hall to get 'sorted' I think she called it. After the sorting was over Paige got called up and although she looked a little nervous she walked up confidently, sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on her.

"Gryffindor!"It yelled out after a few second's and the table with Lily and the guys applaud then Piper got called up, she walked up and sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on her to.

"Gryffindor!" It yelled out again and the Gryffindor table started clapping again then I got called up and McGonagall put the hat on my head it took longer than the others it seemed to have a difficult time deciding where I should go.

"You're very loyal but only to an extent so not Hufflepuff, you're definitely smart enough to be in Ravenclaw but you're too lazy." It said

"Hey!" I called out, offended

"You can be very sarcastic, witty and sneaky when you want to be but you're also very brave, daring and have a lot of nerve. Hm, this is tough where to put you where to put you oh I got it" The hat said

"You're going in…"

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	4. Power of Four

Wiccan magic meets Wizarding magic

Phoebe's Pov

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled and the Gryffindor table started cheering as I got up off the stool, took off the hat and ran over to the table and sat next to my sisters, the boys and Lily.

"I would like to introduce the new DADA teacher and my old friend Penelope- sorry- Penny Halliwell." The Headmaster introduced and we all clapped- my sisters and I louder than the others-

"Well, let's eat." He told us and we started eating and talking when I suddenly realized that we didn't have a plan. I had no idea what caused those terrible things to happen so how were we going to stop them? I didn't have time to dwell on it because Professor McGonagall walked over to us and told my sisters and I to follow her so we said goodbye to Lily and the guys and followed her to our impending doom (Just kidding!)

"I know about your situation, Penny told me; we're old friends, so if you need any advice or help I'm here for you." McGonagall told us with a warm smile on her face and we thanked her before continuing to this portrait of Melinda Warren?! At our confused looks she explained.

"I thought all of you could use your own dorm." She told us and we nodded and smiled gratefully

"Piper, Phoebe! I have missed both of you terribly, where's Prue and who is this?" Melinda asked, smiling kindly down at us

"Melinda, it's good to see you to, Prue died a few years ago, this is Paige, our younger sister." I explained, my voice cracking on Prue's name

"Oh I'm terribly sorry but um what would you like for a password, my dears?" She asked us with a sad smile

"How about the Power of Four?" Paige suggested with a smile and we all agreed and Melinda let us in and we walked in, looking around and found that it looked exactly like the Manor and ran to my room, engraved on my door in red gold was:

Phoebe Halliwell

And under it was a picture of my sisters (Including Prue.), Leo, Andy, my nephews, my parents, my grandparents, Darryl and Shelia with their children. After looking at it for a few minutes I opened the door and stepped into my room and gasped. The walls were red with black swirls; the bed was an amber color with green vines embroidered on it, a desk with a leather chair, a shelf with a bunch of pictures and a bookcase against one of the walls. I jumped on the bed and promptly passed out.

[Dream\Ghostly Plane]

"Hello?" I yell as I look around and realize that I'm on the Golden Gate Bridge

"Hi Phoebe, I've missed you and Piper and everybody else so much." I gasped as I recognized the voice and I whirled around, wide eyed and stunned

"Oh my God." I breathed

"Not quite sweetie, but seeing as I'm so damn close, I can see how you're mistaken." Said a slightly (majorly) sarcastic voice

"Prue, did the Elders send you here?" I asked her, my voice shaking slightly

"No, but my sisters need me and I'm going to be there whether they like it or not." She told me fiercely, eyes flashing

"Okay but how are you going to help us?" I asked and she handed me a piece of paper

"It's a spell and it will bring me back." She said before pulling me into a hug "Now wake up Pheebs." She whispered before pulling back

[End Dream\Ghostly Plane]

I jumped up and looked around my room and brought my hand up to run through my hair when I saw the piece of paper Prue had given me in the not-so-sure-it-was-a-dream-dream and when I opened it there was a spell written on it so that means it really wasn't a dream which means this spell is real. I jumped out of bed and ran to the attic look-a-like, got all the candles, put them in a circle, lit them and started chanting

"_Beloved creature of the light,_

_Help us in this darkest night,_

_Come to us who call you near,_

_Come to us and settle here,_

_Blood to Blood I summon thee,_

_Blood to Blood return to me."_ I finished chanting and a glow covered the circle and Prue emerged from the glow in a beautiful white dress and I lunged myself at her and tackled her to the ground, crying with joy.

"Piper, Paige!" I called for them and I heard them running up the stairs, the door slamming open, the two gasps and I _felt_ Piper jump on top of us but I also noticed that Paige wasn't there anymore.

Paige's Pov

I was sitting on the floor with my knees drawn to my chest and tears running down my face when I heard footsteps and looked up, hoping it was my sisters but it was just Sirius.

"Go away Sirius." I told him, hiding my face

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as he slid down the wall next to me, I looked up at him, wondering if I should tell him, and saw that he was genuinely worried about me and decided to tell him.

"I'm… conflicted. You see, I'm Phoebe and Piper's half-sister and I only meet them because their-our older sister Prue died and because of a potion\spell mishap she's back and a part of me is really happy cause now I get to know my older sister but another part…" I trailed off, not wanting to voice it

"Another part of you thinks that now that they have Prue back they won't want you anymore, am I right? Thought so. Personally, and I know this probably won't mean much to you since I haven't known you very long, but they're really lucky to have you and I don't think they're about to let you go. Trust me, I was watching you three at dinner tonight and you three have a bond that I wish my brother and I had." He told me and I gaped at him, floored

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard… and it came from you!" I said, shocked and he looked at me, offended and amused.

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody, it could ruin my reputation." He joked and I laughed, smiling at him, gratefully

"You know, he's right. I can't believe I just said that, but he's right." I heard Phoebe say and turned around to see my sister, looking softly at me, making me avert my gaze, feeling sheepish.

"Well, I'm just gonna go." Sirius said, getting up and walking away but not before throwing me a wink, grinning at me before disappearing around the corner.

"Paige, I know you're worried that we won't want you anymore but we would have to be the biggest idiots in the world to not want you. Okay, you weren't and never will be a substitution for Prue, you are Paige Matthews, you're a whitelighter and you are my sister, you are Piper's sister, you are Prue's sister and we love you. Not to mention that you've been there for things Prue hasn't, like Wyatt's birth and Chris' birth, my marriage, my divorce. You've been through thick and thin with us, Paige, we love you and nothing is going to change that, sweetie, promise. I'm afraid your stuck with us. Come for the madness, stay for the insanity." She finished with a smile and I let out a laugh as I realized that I didn't have to worried, that my sisters loved me as much as I loved them, that I'm not just a substitution for Prue but that didn't mean my complex was completely gone, things like that didn't just disappear. I had also realized that maybe there was more than meets the eye about Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait. I do not own anything you recognize. Not my spell, I got it from another story.<p>

Please review!

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	5. Hope

Wiccan magic meets Wizarding magic

A\N: I forgot to mention this but Prue is also a teenager also Chris and Wyatt are being babysat by Poppy and I fixed up the first three chapters. Thank you!

Phoebe's Pov

Prue ended up in Slytherin but since she's a seventh year Paige and I aren't going to see her in class which kinda sucks but at least Paige, the guys, Lily and I all have the same schedules although I have a feeling Grams may have had something to do with that. We all had DADA with Grams which I have a feeling is going to be interesting… or painful… it could really go either way depending on Grams' mood. Paige sat with Sirius, I sat with Remus and I used my empathy to make Lily sit next to James whose joy almost caused me to start bouncing in my seat. Everybody stopped talking when the door slammed open and Grams stalked in, twitched her fingers, making the blinds shut closed (and she calls me a drama queen!) and glared at all of us making everybody besides Paige and I cower (I had been on the receiving end of that glare to many times for it to be even remotely scary anymore)

"I will not have any foolish behavior or you will leave my class and never come back. Ever! Do you understand?" She asked in a harsh voice and everybody nodded quickly

"You don't have the guts, you're just a woman!" A boy at the back of the class said in a pompous voice and all the women and Gryffindor's in the class (besides Paige and I, we just smirked) turned and glared at him but he just smirked obviously thinking none of us would do anything with a teacher in the room, not knowing that the teacher is the one he has to fear the most. Grams muttered a spell under her breath and the pompous ass- as I've decided to call him- was completely naked except for a pink thong and I used my empathy to make him start doing the snoopy dance which made everyone start laughing-well Grams looked at me disapprovingly but I swear I saw her lips twitch- and as a grand finale I made him do the gangnam style dance which had everybody in tears.

"My father will hear about this!" He yelled out, glaring at us, but it's kinda hard to look menacing in a pink thong anyways after that the class-while interesting and apparently the best one they've had- was normal, well as normal as you can get with Grams as your teacher, and after that stunt all the other classes kinda paled in comparison so let's just jump to what happened in the Gryffindor common room. Piper, Paige, Prue and the boys were hanging out with each other in our dorm while I studied with Lily and Peter as James, Sirius and Remus planned their latest prank.

"What's the point in studying? It's not gonna make anybody notice me." Peter muttered under his breath

"Oh, Peter, that's not true." I told him

"Yes it is, nobody notices me with James, Sirius and Remus around. They're smart, handsome, funny and popular. I'm none of those things." Peter said looking dejected and I put my hand on top of his to comfort him and gasped as I was pulled into a vision.

[Premonition]

I saw Peter bowing to the murderer from my last vision and gasped as I realized that Peter, sweet, innocent Peter was the rat-faced man that killed the boy in the graveyard.

"Did you find out where the Potter's are staying?" The vile snake-like-thing hissed

"Yes, my lord. They're staying at Godric's Hollow, my lord." Peter told him as I gaped in disbelief at the usually sweet boy

"What happened to you, Peter?" I whispered

[Change Vision]

I saw Sirius and Peter standing in the middle of a city street, Sirius' emotions almost making me fall to the ground, he was feeling murderous, betrayed, guilty and sad… heartbreakingly sad.

"HOW COULD YOU, PETER!" Sirius roared at him

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY JAMES AND LILY AND HARRY?!" Peter yelled but his emotions told me he was lying, that he was the one that betrayed them and he didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. Peter took out his wand and blasted the street, killing twelve mortals, cut off his finger, turned into a rat and disappeared into the sewer pipes.

[Change Vision]

I was in a shack with Harry, his two friends, Sirius, Peter and Remus

"He would have killed me!" Peter yelled franticly, trapped between Remus and Sirius

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THEN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, LIKE WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" Sirius roared at him

[End Vision]

"Phoebe? Are you okay?" Peter asked, concerned and I had to force myself not to flinch away from him, forcing a smile on my face.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you for asking, Peter. If you'll excuse me, I have to go see my sisters, goodbye Peter, Lily, boys." I said and forced myself to walk out of the room and when the portrait closed, I ran to my dorm

"Power of Four." I panted, running through the portrait to see my family sitting on the couch, laughing and having a good time, although Paige looked a little tense.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Piper asked, concerned

"I found out how all those terrible things happen in the future. Peter betrays James and Lily to the snake-like-thing and Sirius goes after him but Peter frames him and fakes his death. Peter's the rat-guy in the graveyard." I told them, hurriedly

"So the question is, how do we stop it?" Piper asked

"Get Peter away from them." Paige said as if it was obvious

"No Peter hasn't done anything yet, what we need to do is find away to make Peter not so jealous of them. Get him a girlfriend, give him a makeover, and help him study. His emotions tell me that he's interested in Laurie Prescott, a fifth year Hufflepuff, we have to get them together." I said and they all nodded and Prue felt impressed in me which made me happy. That evening we sat down and set up plan: Get Peter a girlfriend. The planning was boring so I'm not going to tell you about it instead I'm going to just jump to the next morning where Paige and I went to the Gryffindor common room, dragged Peter out and to the RoR-that Grams told us about- that looked like a makeover studio and shoved him into the chair before getting started on him. It took half of breakfast, 9 beautifying potions,-both Wiccan and Wizarding- 1 weight lose potion and spell combo, a haircut, some altercations to his clothes and one last potion to deepen his voice before we were heading to breakfast where I will get Laurie Prescott to date him and then we will _finally_ eat. So we walk into the Great Hall and I walk over to the Hufflepuff table and sit next to Laurie who looks at me confused.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe Halliwell, I just wanted to tell you that Peter really likes you actually he never stops talking about how smart and pretty you are. He doesn't want to ask you on a date because he's worried you'll reject him, he's really shy you see, I was just wondering if you like him or not?" I asked and was happy by the blush on her face and the feeling that she felt towards him as she nodded but they were both too shy to do anything so I used my empathy to give her a little courage to go over there and ask him out. So all in all the day was pretty good, I just hoped it would be enough to stop Peter from going down that path. Hope. 95% of the time it's one of the best feelings in the world, it's the feeling that get's you through the day. The other 5% of the time it's the worst, to hope for something so strongly just to have it… fail.

Hope. One of the best and worst feelings in the world

* * *

><p>Please review and check out my other stories please.<p>

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	6. Death and Live

Wiccan magic meets Wizarding magic

Phoebe's Pov

It was a week later when something interesting happened, it happened at the end of potions class. My partner, a boy with long greasy black hair, had forgotten his potions book so I had picked it up and was about to call out for him when I got sucked into a premonition.

[Vision]

I saw the boy hanging upside down with his pants pulled down and everybody laughing at him besides Lily who stormed up to James and yelled at him to put him down which he did, reluctantly.

"You're lucky, Evans, was here to save you, Snape." James told him

"I didn't need your help, filthy little Mudblood." Snape spat

[Change Vision

I saw the boy a couple of years older peaking around a corner and looked to see what he was looking at and saw Dumbledore and this woman with Dumbledore just about to leave when the woman's eyes glazed over and her voice became weird.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_" She said before continuing but I didn't get to hear the rest because Snape was kicked out

[Change Vision]

I saw Snape and Dumbledore on top of a hill, talking.

"The prophecy… the prediction… Trelawney… He thinks it means Lily Evans!" Snape said

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July-"Dumbledore told him

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down—kill them all." Snape told him

"I will not just hide Lily." Dumbledore said

"Hide them all, then. Keep her – them – safe. Please." Snape begged

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?" Dumbledore asked

"In – in return? Anything." Snape vowed

[End Vision]

"What did you see, sweetie?" Paige asked as she dragged me down the corridor and I told her everything I had seen

"I have to know what the rest of that prophecy is." I told her and so we came up with a plan which was for me to met with Dumbledore, since he already knew about the whole future thing, and try to get a premonition from him.

* * *

><p>My sisters, Grams, McGonagall and I walked into Dumbledore's office and sat down, saying our greetings before he offered his hand with a knowing smile and I touched his fingers gently and was sucked into my second premonition of the day<p>

[Vision]

Once again I saw Dumbledore and the woman with Dumbledore about to walk away and once again she started speaking the prophecy

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born at the seventh month dies…"_ She finished

[Change Vision]

I saw Harry and Prof. D putting their faces in this oval thing with a bunch of runes on them and walked towards and put my head in and got sucked in to. There was a young boy and Slughorn talking

"Well, well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so you understand the term. A Horcrux is a word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul." Slughorn told the boy

"I don't quite understand how that works, sir." The boy said

"Well, you split your soul, you see, and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body was attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. "Slughorn explained

"How does one split his soul?" The boy asked

"Well, you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature." Slughorn said and I felt repulsed and I'm pretty sure I knew who the boy was or rather who he was going to be.

"But how do you do it?" The boy asked again

"By an act of evil – the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips apart the soul. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: he would encase the torn portion—"Slughorn informed him

[End Vision]

I pulled my hand away from Prof. D and told them everything I had seen but the drawback was we didn't know how many he made or what objects he used so we had to find a way to find out and eventually Piper came up with a great idea. So we took out the pensive thingy and I put my memory of the Horcrux conversation in.

"Darkest secrets we must see,

So let us see his memory." My sisters and I chanted and the pensive glowed and all of us put our heads in and saw flashes of things like: a diary with the blonde guy from my premonition that looked a little like the pompous ass from class, a ring in a shack with a sign saying Gaunt, a locket that was in the bedroom of someone who was obviously Slytherin, a cup with Hufflepuff's logo on it in a vault, a diadem with Ravenclaws quote on it in what looked like the RoR, a snake next to Moldyshorts and… Harry? When we pulled out Prof. D started writing down the objects and where they were and told us we should get back to our dorm. As we were walking to our dorm all I could think was how could someone be so terrified of death that they would go to such horrid and ghastly extremes as to split your soul into seven pieces. Death. It is unavoidable and no one is ever truly immortal, the only thing you can do about it is:

Live.

* * *

><p>Please review and anything you recognize either belongs to Harry Potter or Charmed.<p>

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	7. Attack

Wiccan magic meets Wizarding magic

Phoebe's Pov

A week after finding out about the Horcruxes Paige and I were walking down the hall when I felt that Peter was hurt so we ran around the corner and saw Peter on the ground with four 7th year Slytherin's beating him up.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" I yelled at them and they turned towards us and pointed their wands at us and opened their mouths, getting ready to curse us but didn't get the chance because Paige orbed their wands to us which caused them to charge at us. I punched the first guy in the face and the gut before elbowing him in the face, knocking him out. Paige kicked one of the guys in the groin before grabbing him and kicking him into the other guy she was fighting but while I was watching her fight I forgot about the fourth guy and he tackled me to the ground and was about to punch me in the face.

"Stupefy!" I heard someone yell and suddenly the guy went rigid and fell to the side so I could see Peter, bloodied and bruised but standing up with his wand in his hand. I got up and walked towards him and took out my wand and pretended to use it but chanted under my breath:

"_I beg the powers that be,_

_These words on my lips you see,_

_If this man is good,_

_Please heal him,_

_So mote it be."_ And watched as his wounds healed which meant he was good, which hopefully meant that he wouldn't betray the Potters. Well at least one good thing came out of this attack.

Please review and sorry for the short chapter but I didn't have an ideas and if you do please tell me.

Xxx Dark Goddess109 Xxx


	8. I'm in

Wiccan magic meets Wizarding magic

Phoebe's Pov

My sisters- minus Prue who was hanging out with Snape-, the boys, Lily and I were hanging out in our private dorm and were currently laughing at Sirius who was getting chased by paper birds Paige created. I finally put him out of his misery and made the birds disappear but also spelled his hair neon pink and his clothes Slytherin colors.

"Thank you, Phoebe. You truly are the nicest one here." He said which made everyone snort, especially my sisters, before James told him to look in the mirror which he did and promptly screamed before he started shredding his clothes making everybody scream and yell at him to put his clothes back on.

"Sirius, mate, put your bloody clothes back on." James told him, his hand covering Lily's eyes

"Yes Black, no one wants to see that." Lily said making Sirius scoff in disbelief

"Please everybody wants to see all this, Lily flower. Paige especially," Sirius bragged arrogantly

"I'm speaking on behalf of all women when I say this, it's never going to happen, trust me, we had a meeting." Paige insulted, making all of us laugh and Sirius gasp before he smirked mischievously, spelled her clothes away and then ran like hell. Smart. Paige glared angrily before running after him, screaming abuse at him with us laughing at them. I was laughing so hard that I fell off the couch and was immediately helped up by Remus.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sweetly and I inwardly swooned

"Yes, thank you for helping me up." I said, getting lost in his eyes which darted down to my lips before he started leaning in and I followed suit and just as our lips were about to touch…

"SIRIUS BLACK, YOU ARE SO F*CKING DEAD!" Paige screamed, both of them running past us, making Remus and I jump apart, both of us blushing like a tomato.

"If you'll excuse me." I said before I ran after them, screaming profanities at them. What I didn't realize at the time was that Lily, James and Piper had all been in the room and had seen that and just like that suddenly _they_ were the matchmakers. All three of them determined for their best friends to be happy and that didn't necessarily mean just Remus and me.

* * *

><p>My sisters and I were one again sitting in the attic replica, enjoying our break from being the Charmed Ones. We knew we would have to eventually go back to vanquishing demons but for now we <em>were<em> going to relax. Or more like we would have if the pages of the Book of Shadows hadn't started flipping and we all sighed before getting up and going over there to see what they wanted.

"What the hell does this mean!?" Prue asked incredulously and orbs filled the air before we saw Ella, the youngest and our favorite Elder.

"You're going to need him, girls, to defeat Snakehead. He's good and he has fulfilled his time in Limbo, now it's time for him to redeem himself on Earth. I promise you that he will not turn evil and we'll throw something or rather someone in to make sure that he has completely gotten over Phoebe but you four need to be the ones to say the spell." Ella explained and- seeing that we still weren't sold- walked over to me and grabbed my hand and I gasped as I entered a premonition.

[Start Vision]

I saw Cole chasing after these two twin boys, who were obviously his sons, and this adorable little girl came running over to him, yelling "Daddy, Daddy, my tooth fell out!" with an adorable lisp and he picked her up and spun her around, congratulating her before they started chasing after the boys again.

"Mommy! Save us!" The boys exclaimed, running over to this gorgeous brunette woman and hiding behind her as Cole and the little girl made their way over, the girl running into her arms.

"Yeah, Mi, save us." Cole said before bending down and kissing her, making the kids 'ewe' at them and they laughed. I smiled as I realized he would finally get his happy ending.

[End Vision]

"Okay, we'll do it." I agreed and after a few minutes of arguing we finally set everything up

"_Magic forces black and white._

_Reaching out through space and light._

_Spirits of air, forest and sea,_

_Bring the half demon Cole back to me."_ We chanted and shielded our eyes as a bright light filled the room and there stood Cole in all his glory, looking around shocked and I myself was stunned when I realized that I had no romantic feelings for him at all.

"What's going on?" Cole asked confused and I stepped forward and explained everything to him before grabbing his hand and showing him my vision.

"This is my future if I help them?" Cole asked and Ella nodded, with a soft smile on her face

"I'm in."

* * *

><p>A gorgeous brunette girl of nineteen laid on her bed, reading when Ella orbed in making the girl jump and take out a wand only to relax when she saw who it was.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you not to bloody do that!? What do you want, Ella?" The British beauty asked

"You're going to come with me back to 1973 to change the past along with a couple of friends of mine who are already there. You'll get the chance to give all those people a second chance." Ella told her

"I'm in."

* * *

><p>Please review. I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter, the only thing I own is the spell. Who do you think I should pair Piper with?<p>

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	9. Meeting Hermione

Wiccan magic meets Wizarding magic

A\N: Just so no one gets confused, Cole did de-age a little bit but not majorly like the girls. He's only about 26 now. Okay, on with the story!

Phoebe's Pov

My sisters, Cole and I were all in the living room waiting for Ella to bring our mystery guest. I could tell Cole was excited to meet her, after all that's all he's ever wanted, was someone who loved him for him, someone he could have a family with and I really am happy that he's going to finally get all that. I could already tell that he was going to be a great dad just by the way he was playing with Chris and Wyatt right now, I however to not get any more time to think about that as Ella orbed into the room with this absolutely beautiful girl.

"This is Hermione. Hermione, this is Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Prue and Cole. Oh, and we can't forget these little guys, this is Wyatt and Chris, they're Piper's sons." Ella introduced, pointing us out to Hermione

"Did you explain the whole situation to her?" Piper asked Ella who nodded and we all sighed in relief

"I just wanted to thank all of you for doing this. I mean, you didn't even know all the people who died and yet you all still came back to fix all of this even though it isn't your mess and I can never thank all of you enough for this." Hermione said and I got up and walked up to her, grabbing her hands, reassuringly

"You don't have to thank us, it's the right thing to do and now that we've met and become friends with all these great people, we can't imagine anything happening to them and we will do everything in our power to stop those things from happening, I promise you that." I told her and she smiled at me, thankfully

"So, how would you like to meet the Marauders and Lily?"

* * *

><p>All of us were currently in the Three Broomsticks hanging out. We had introduced the guys and Lily to Hermione and Cole and I had noticed a couple of things. First thing I noticed is Sirius hadn't checked out Mia, in fact he had barely stopped talking to Paige to say hello to her which considering the fact that he had been a complete horn dog when we first met is saying something. Second thing I had noticed is Remus had felt- dare I hope- jealous when I introduced Cole which almost had me squealing in delight. But the third thing I noticed dimmed my mood considerably, Remus was also suspicious about all the people suddenly popping up which brought me to the realization that I have to tell him- and maybe the others- the truth and that was scary. It had hurt seeing all those deaths when I didn't know those people but now that I do, now that their some of my closest friends, I don't want to remember those deaths and I especially don't want to have to tell them about it and feel the hurt and sadness and various other emotions but I can't not tell them. This is about their lives, their futures, they deserve to know.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review. I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter. Who should I pair Piper with?<p>

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	10. The Truth

Wiccan magic meets Wizarding magic

Phoebe's Pov

It had been about a month since Mia and Cole had gotten here and they had settled in very nicely. Cole had taken up the position of Potions professor, which had made it go from Prue's favorite subject to her least favorite, with Mia as his TA. Sirius had actually gotten up the balls to ask Paige out and she had, surprisingly, not been a stubborn bitch and had accepted, she seemed to really, genuinely like him which is why it wasn't that surprising that she wanted to tell him the truth. It led to a big argument between Paige and Prue which made things even tenser between them then they were before and that is saying something.

"How can you think telling them is a good idea?!" Prue exclaimed

"I just think it's better to tell them now instead of waiting for more people to pop up and have them get suspicious of us and not trust us anymore!" Paige argued back

"Look, it's nice that you're trying but I think I know better than you do." Prue said patronizingly, making me tense up. I had been on the receiving end of that tone and it wasn't fun, it was even worse with Paige and her Prue complex. This was not going to end well and we couldn't do anything but wait for the blow up.

"Oh, so that's it? I'm the youngest sister, the one that's newest to being a witch so that automatically means that you're better than I am? Huh? Is that how it is? Is that how it's always going to be? No matter how hard I try, I'm always going to be your replacement aren't I?" Paige asked, her voice breaking with emotion, her eyes watering up and I felt my heart break, all these years and she still thought she was just a replacement.

"Paige, that's not-" I started to say only for her to cut me off

"Don't, please, just don't. I get it, I was her replacement and now that she's back, my opinion doesn't mean anything anymore… I don't mean anything anymore." She said with a sad shrug and I went to say something but she just turned back to Prue, a little piece of her old fire coming back.

"But just so you know, you aren't better than me, whether as a sister, a witch or even as a person, because I have done the one thing that you will never be able to do. I grew up. I learnt how to admit that I made a mistake, I learnt how to look past my pride and most importantly I learnt how to lean on and trust my sisters and because of that I am better then you." Paige told her, flashing a bitter smile before turning to leave but judging by both Prue's emotions and the look on her face it wasn't over.

"You are not better than me! I am the more experienced witch, I am the best, damn it!" Prue exploded, flinging her arm, sending a vase flying right at me but before I could levitate out of the way Paige had already orbed it away from me, making it hit the wall instead, the loud sound making Wyatt and Chris wake up and start crying. Piper jumped and ran into the nursery, glaring at Prue on the way out.

"That right there, that is why I am and always will be better then you. Because you're right, you are the best witch but that's all you cared about and that's why you died! But you got a second chance to be with your family who love you more than anything BUT YOU STILL ONLY CARE ABOUT BEING THE BEST WITCH! That's why I'm better then you, Prue. Because I only care about being the best sister and the best aunt that I can… and I am, so to be honest, I don't give a damn what you think or what you say because I am done trying to impress someone who thinks witchcraft is more important than their family." Paige said, smiling at me before leaving and I quickly chased after her

"Paige! Wait up! Your right, they deserve to know the truth…and we should be the ones to tell them… now."

* * *

><p>The Marauders, Lily and all of us-besides Prue- were sitting in the RoR, we had all just gotten out of the pensive that showed all my premonitions and it was deathly silent.<p>

"You gutless little rat, I'll kill you!" Sirius roared and tackled Peter to the ground

"Um, Piper! Do something!" I said franticly and she quickly froze Sirius' body so he couldn't beat Peter to death. It took a couple of minutes before he realized that he couldn't move his body.

"Look, I get that your all pissed off at Peter but you have to understand, he might not be that person yet so please don't throw away your friendship for something he might not do. We've changed the future too much to know what's going to happen and if it even so much as looks like one of those things is going to happen, we will stop it, I promise." I told them

"We all promise." Paige backed me up and everybody else nodded in agreement before Piper hesitantly unfroze Sirius who looked like he was going to start punching Peter again but after a look at Paige, he begrudgingly got off him.

"How can we find out if he's really changed?" Sirius asked

"How about a spell?" Piper suggested

"A spell?" Lily inquired curiously

"Yes, a spell to show that he is and will stay good." Piper answered

"We used a similar spell a couple of years back, the enchantment spell remember? It allows a person to see the darkness within, if Peter is evil, we'll all be able to see it, so that there's no doubting or anything." I said and we turned to them to see if that would be good enough for them and when they nodded I immediately started working on it, grabbing James' glasses, ignoring his protests, and transfiguring two cups into glasses.

"_Magic forces far and wide,_

_Enchant these so those can't hide_

_Allow this witch to use therein_

_So she can reveal the evil within." _I chanted and watched as the three pairs glasses glowed before handing them to James, Sirius and Remus and they put them on, looking over at Peter who was sweating nervously, before they lunged at him only to realize that they were frozen and they glared at Piper who shrugged.

"W-What?! N-No! The spell has to be faulty. They're setting me up!" Peter exclaimed, nervously sweating, pointing at us, causing them to try to get at him even more.

"You can't kill him. If you do, you'll get sent to Azkaban and screw up the future even more then it was and us coming back here will have been for nothing. You will ruin your entire lives." Piper told them, making them finally stop trying to get to Peter.

"Fine, but what are we going to do about him? He can't know what happens in the future." Remus asked and in answer Piper froze Peter and I walked over to him, placing my hand on his head.

"_Secrets revealed,_

_Words been said._

_Erase these thoughts from his heart and head."_ I chanted, watching as he glowed briefly before slumping to the ground when Piper unfroze him and Paige walked over to him, orbing out with Peter which is when Piper finally unfroze them, Sirius wrapping his arms around Paige when she orbed back in a minute later, and we all headed to the Great Hall before Remus stopped me, pulling me back in the room, where I looked up at him curiously.

"Um, I wanted to tell you something because of how honest all of you were. I realize how big of a secret that is and I'm happy you guys trust us so much so I thought I should probably repay the favor. You see, I'm a… I'm sort of- well not sort of I am… a… werewolf." He told me quietly, feeling worried

"Huh, I didn't see that coming but it makes sense. If you want, my sisters and I can work on a potion or spell to help you?" I offered, making him look and feel startled

"You don't care that I'm a monster?" He asked and I punched his arm hard

"How dare you say that?! You are not a monster! You are one of the sweetest, smartest people I've ever met and if you ever think differently I will… well, I don't know what I'll do but it won't be fun." I 'threatened' abysmally making him laugh "Plus, once a month my sisters and I magically turn into these creatures called bitches, so…" I added, making him chuckle before rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"Hey, Phoebe? I was uh wondering if maybe you would like to… I don't know… go out with me?" Remus asked me and my stomach was suddenly invaded with butterflies and I inwardly squealed

"Yes, I would love to!" I agreed excitedly, making a million watt smile break out on his face

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven!" He told me before kissing me on the cheek and then quickly running down the hall to catch up with his friends, leaving me standing there with a blush on my face as I gently touched my cheek.

* * *

><p>Please review. I do not own anything you recognize. The memory spell is mine. If you have any story ideas please tell me. Who do you think I should pair Piper with? Thank you!<p>

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	11. United

Wiccan magic meets Wizarding magic

Sirius was lying with his head in Paige's lap, trying to forget about Peter and the future, trying to forget that in a few years his best friend and brother was going to die… or rather would have if it wasn't for the three sisters who had left their lives behind to save all of theirs, he looked up at the beautiful witch who was running her fingers through his hair, watching as she laughed at something Phoebe had said, noticing how her face lit up and he wondered how he got so lucky. Originally, he lost everybody he loved, he got framed and sent to a prison that sucked the life out of him, and he became a haunted shell of a man, but this time he wasn't going to lose anybody, he wasn't going to prison, he wasn't going to become haunted, he_ was_ going to make sure James survived, he was going to make sure Harry got to grow up with his family, and he was going to marry Paige Matthews… eventually, because he'd have to be the stupidest person on the face of this planet to let this girl get away… and contrary to popular belief, he was not an idiot.

While Sirius was thinking, Piper was trying to do something incredibly important and incredibly difficult; she was trying to get Lily Evans to go on a date with James Potter. Talk about mission freaking impossible.

"You are being impossible, Lily! You've seen Phoebe's premonitions; you know you're going to eventually end up with him so why are you fighting it?" Piper asked her, frustrated

"Because he is an arrogant toe rag, Piper, he's an annoying, immature, egotistical, bullying prat!" Lily ranted, not getting why she didn't understand that

"You know, that's what Paige thought about Sirius and look how that turned out." Piper pointed out to Lily, causing her to look over at the lovesick duo that was looking at each other like no one else was in the room.

"Don't you want that? Don't you want at least that part of the future you saw? The part with the loving husband who worships the ground you walk on and the beautiful little boy with the messy black hair and the gorgeous green eyes. Don't you want that, Lily?"

"I do, Piper, I really do, but how do I get over that dislike that I have for Potter? That feeling doesn't just go away, you know." Lily told her, her eyes glassy with tears, because she so wanted that beautiful little boy, her beautiful little boy that looked exactly like his father but with her eyes.

"I know it doesn't, Lil, so… what if it's not a date, what if it's just two people, who are eventually going to have a child together, getting to know each other? Would that work? If you want I'll come along so you know it's not a date. Would that make you feel better?" Piper suggested, hopefully

"It would, I would actually really like it if you came, but I can't let you do that, I can't let you waste your free time on us, Piper." Lily said, choosing to omit the fact that Piper coming along would make it more like a date, seeing as she found the second oldest Halliwell sister rather attractive and intriguing.

"Waste? Lily, please, what else am I going to do? Phoebe's going on a date with Remus; Paige is going out with Sirius, Prue is going with that Snape guy, and Cole managed to convince Hermione to go with him. Who else am I going to go with? You'd actually be doing me a favor by letting me come with you two, Lily." Piper told her, honestly, while she loved her boys and always loved to spend time with them, she craved adult conversation.

"Ok, I'll go to The Three Broomsticks with Potter and you can come along."

"Great, thank you, Lil. Just be optimistic, even if it goes badly, it's not going to kill you." Piper said "Besides, you could do worse. A lot worse." She added, nodding her head over at James who was playing with Chris and Wyatt, levitating them a couple inches in the air, making them squeal and giggle in excitement and happiness, bringing a fond smile to James, Lily and Piper's faces.

"Yeah, I guess I could, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Leo! You're here, they let you come?" Piper asked, wrapping her arms around her husband, a beaming smile on her face<p>

"Not exactly. Look, Piper, we have to talk." Leo told her, uncomfortably, flinching when she pulled back, giving him a dangerous glare

"What do you mean 'We have to talk'? We're married, Leo, we have two sons, we don't 'have to talk' at all!" Piper exclaimed

"Piper, we can't be together anymore, I hate to say that but we can't. Look, you've made a life here with your sisters and our sons and I'm not a part of it. You and your sisters and our sons have become ingrained in this time, you can't leave and I can't come here. There's no future for us anymore, Piper, and I can't do that to you, I refuse to. You need to move on, find a guy who will love you as much as I do, who will treat Wyatt and Chris like their own, you need to be happy." Leo explained, his heart aching at the sight of Piper in tears

"Happy? You want me to be happy? How can I be happy when you are picking your career over your family? Don't argue! That is exactly what you are doing, Leo! You are choosing to be a whitelighter over being with your family! And you want me to be happy? That's a joke! How am I supposed to be happy when my husband is leaving me? How am I supposed to be happy when I have to tell our sons that daddy isn't coming back because instead of being a father, he would rather go sit on some clouds?!" Piper yelled, throwing her hands up, causing a vase to blow up

"…We don't actually sit on-" He started to say but was cut off by Piper blowing him up before she broke down, sliding to the fall, wrapping her arms around herself, she looked up when she felt several other pairs of arms wrap around her and saw her sisters, all three of them, sitting next to her. For once, they were all united.

* * *

><p>I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter. Hope you enjoyed, sorry it's so short, I'm still coming up with material.<p>

Review and tell me what you would like to see. What do you want to happen on the dates? Who do you want me to pair Piper with? What characters would you like to see more of? Review and tell me, I love hearing from you guys, it makes my day.

Happy Thanksgiving! Hope all of you have a great holiday.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	12. REVAMPING!

I am so sorry about the long wait for updates but I am completely revamping this story, like deleting chapters and rewriting them so it's taking a little bit. But hopefully I will be finished soon.

If any of you want me to bring in certain characters that I didn't before or that you want to see more of, then please review or PM me. Just like if there are certain story lines that you want to happen or if you would like to see a character act a specific way or if there are certain couples that you would like to see, then again review or PM me.

Thank you for your time! And please tell me what you want to see in this story! My readers opinions mean so much to me and I really want to make all of you happy!

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


End file.
